Mistress
by OneXMuerte
Summary: It's another story of Naruto! In short its a love triangle between Hinata, Naruto, and Neji! Who will Hinata chose? It's not a one shot, so please READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!
1. Stroke of Destiny Part 1

Mistress

Stroke of Destiny (Part 1)

It was late, very late at night but the castle lights were on in some rooms, including the mistress room. All of Konoha was asleep, nothing in site, and no sounds could be heard. Although rain came down from the sky above the village, there wasn't a single cloud in the atmosphere as Hinata stared out the window in a pool of thoughts.

She was beautiful with her royal blue hair grown to the end of her back; it was well taken care of. She grew a desirable body as if she was chiseled and made just right for a certain someone. She's grown confidently over the years thanks to her cousin Neji who helped her incredibly. Hinata is 18 and her cousin Neji is 19; they both own the castle that was built by there family long ago in Konoha.

Neji stood behind her cousin who was lost in her own interests. He didn't say a word; he didn't want to just yet break her thoughts. He wanted to look at her in a way relatives should never do. It was true that he was her cousin of the Hyuuga Family and should remain like that forever until one of them dies, but Neji couldn't keep his eyes off her. Inside of him, his heart was beating faster than normal whenever he looks at his beautiful cousin, the head of the Hyuuga Family.

He knew he was wrong to do so, but he was in love with her, he wanted her badly, but he couldn't touch her how he wanted too. It wasn't his destiny to be with her, to be her number one, to be the right man for her, and Neji knew, he accepted that fact. Either way, Neji wasn't going to let destiny have its way with Hinata's future. Despite him accepting the fact that he could not love her in his way, he could still fantasize about her and maybe one day Hinata would give into his tempts that he sends her clearly.

Then Neji broke out of his thoughts and was done looking at his cousin and he reduced the bulge within the pants he wore. He was good at hiding things at times but other times he wouldn't do anything because those were his tempts to Hinata.

"My Lady, you requested me," Neji spoke, startling the poor girl in front. Her eyes widen as she looked up to see the reflection of Neji. She sighed and Neji could tell that she was scared and her heart was unsteady.

"Hinata-sama," he checked to see her expression. She collected herself answering to her cousin, "Yes, Neji-nee-san I requested your presence," she tried to think of more words, "how long have you been there?"

Neji looked at her, a little shocked but answered, "A while…I didn't want to disturbed your thoughts, Mistress." Suddenly Hinata shivered at the last word and Neji saw this as he raised an eyebrow. Certainly Hinata doesn't like to be called that name, Mistress. Again Hinata was lost within her thoughts. Neji called her again for her attention. Her head jerked and saw the reflection in the window, a concerned one.

Neji then used his speed to be close to her as he wrapped his hands around her biceps. Hinata didn't mind, Neji was soothing her…so she thought he was.

"Hinata-sama, tell me, what were you thinking? You seem uneasy," he spoke as his hot breathe tickled her ear and his hands stroked her upper arms.

"If I told you, you'll only get angry," she informed him simply.

He then rested his chin in between her neck and shoulder saying, "Hinata, I'm your cousin and you know that you should or at least tell me everything. We are blood, we are related, and if you don't tell me then I can't help you whenever you get depressed or something. Please," he moved her hair out of the way and kissed the piece of flesh he saw, "tell me so I can ease your pain."

Hinata was shocked, she was frozen that she didn't hear the last thing he told her. Hinata knew Neji was in love with her, but she wouldn't allow it, she only wanted the one man that she had a crush on all her life to be with her right now, not Neji. But she summoned him to tell him the duty requested by the 5th.

"Neji," Hinata said firm, shocking Neji. He stumbled back and bowed to her in respect so she may forgive his _slippery_ actions. She didn't as she went straight to the point for requesting his presences, "I summoned you here because tomorrow you will see Tsunade, and she'll brief you on your mission. You're dismissed Neji-kun."

Neji has a shocked face, he never heard his cousin so angry before and to call him 'kun'? He left it like that, and went on his way, leaving Hinata alone.

Hinata stood there and rubbed her neck, stunned of her cousin's actions. She avoided all his other tempts but he caught her off guard when her mind was weak and filled with thoughts. She continued to stare out the window; she couldn't go to sleep now like how she planed before.

She called Neji's name lowly, sounding like a thought or just thinking. She will never tell Neji what she thought this night, for she knew well he would become jealous and try about anything and everything from letting her be with her destined lover.

She cried silently inside, but the outside showed no emotion of any sort. She clenches the jacket she had on for some sort of comfort. She didn't grow out of that which made Neji proud. During times when she wanted to be comfort and be safe, she'll do that, making Neji take advantage at times.

However she tries to stop that act but it doesn't go away easily. Since the castle overlooked Konoha, she saw her crushes house. She began to silently weep, the tears taking over and all the pressure along with emotion came out. She couldn't hold it in for much longer so she shed the excess baggage she had to deal with, and let it out as if the whole world was among her shoulders. In between her whimpers and sniffs she said lowly, "Naruto-kun."

Morning came, the sun shone within each window in Konoha. It was a new day and a day of missions. Neji woke up within his chambers and sat in bed for a while. He thought to himself for a moment before it was broken by the door opening. He saw her in the doorway and he looked at her questionably.

He was about to ask something but Hinata said first, "Neji-nee-san, last night—"I know, I'm sorry Hinata-sama. It won't happen again. I should have never…" he was suddenly cut off by a kiss from Hinata. Neji was shocked and frozen. He soon regains his control and kissed into the kiss Hinata had given him.

But Neji was surprised that his cousin would do this…wait he was smarter than this. He remembers all the times Hinata would veer away from his tempts because she wanted Naruto. So Neji used his new technique that he peered into Hinata's charka to see if it was really her. He looked really hard, trying to see one miss slight calculation in his cousin's charka. So far nothing was found…could this really be Hinata? No, Neji thought, it can't be.

Just then the real Hinata saw the incident and banged on the door. She made Neji and the fake Hinata jumped. Hinata didn't like it when her subject would pose as her. "What are you doing," the real Hinata stated instead of asking.

The fake Hinata quickly changed into her real appearance, which was one of her servants. "Hinata…I'm sorry," she said and ran out of the room. Neji looked at his cousin, he was dumbfounded for once. It was true that he was tempting to have within a woman's arms but stared at the figure at the door.

Hinata had an angry face on and she left saying, "Get going to Tsunade, you'll be late." "Hinata-sama, wait," Neji tried to called but she didn't listen to him. He then got dressed and went to search for her. After a while he didn't find her, Hinata learned how to control her chakra well. Neji then left to go and see Tsunade.

In the meantime, Naruto was walking out of his apartment and looked up to see the castle. Nartuo has grown into a handsome man and everything has changed about him. He has been promoted to ANBU, he doesn't do pranks anymore, he understands what it means to be a ninja, and how to strategize. He also has the same personality from when he was growing up, his heart will always tell the right things to do. He walked to the Hokage's place slowly, after looking at Hinata's castle.

"Does anyone know how to be on time," Tsunade said, resting her head on her hand. Her assistant just sighed and also her pig that she was holding. Just then the door opened to reveal Neji who too was an ANBU. He walked in and waited for further instructions.

"Oh, Neji, thanks for keeping me waiting," Tsunade said with such sarcasm. Neji eyed her but then said, "Sorry Tsunade-sama."

Then unconsciously Tsunade asked, "How's Mistress Hinata-sama doing?"

Neji flinch at the question but quickly regain himself before anything could leak out of his aura. He nodded, "She's doing well, Tsunade-sama."

Just then the door opened again revealing the one and only cold hearted bastard Sasuke Uchiha. He is powerful and the Sharingan is always activated but doesn't hurt others until Sasuke uses it. Right now he learned how to but the Sharingan abilities on sleep instead of having them activated. He still hasn't killed his brother, for his brother and the gang he was in haven't come in years to take Naruto. Sasuke also grown handsomely and is too an ANBU. But some things still haven't change and that was Sakura. She still clings to him like glue and does everything for him to notice her, but in truth Sasuke can't stand her at all. This is like Neji and Hinata, where Neji does everything for Hinata to see him.

"Thank you for coming Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said. Sasuke just nodded, he didn't want to waste his sexy voice on simple two words: 'you're welcome'.

Then finally the door was open to reveal the third and final person to come in. It was Naruto and he looked to see two other ANBU within the place. "Neji…Sasuke?" They both ignored Naruto for calling them.

Tsunade stood to get their attention before they began to fight each other. "You all have been summoned here because I have a mission for you. You must go to the Snow Country and you'll meet a man name Tyros. You all are to protect him; he is a very important man to the Snow Country. You will meet him here and your first priority is too always be with Tyros, don't let out of your sight. He has a heavy bounty on his hands, and has assassins after him. Make sure you take care of the enemies while someone protects Tyros. Understand?"

All of them nodded in unison and said also, "Yes, Tsunade!"

Then the door opened again revealing Tyros, the man they're to protect. He was a young man, with red hair and was well built. He looked like a man that would have a bounty on his hands and no wonder…he was pretty boy. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji exchange looks with each other, they were disgusted at the person they had to bring back to the Snow Country. After getting acquainted, all four of them went on their way.

Hinata ventured away from the castle, she needed fresh air, and she couldn't stay up in the castle. As she walked down the streets, everyone stared at her as if she was new or something dangerous. Hinata looked at them too and wondered to herself why they stared at her with such expressions. Again she started to think, not watching where she was going as she ran into Shikamaru bumping into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hinata said looking down.

"Hinata," Shikamaru questioned. She looked up with a smile and nodded. Shikamaru smiled at her too and was happy to see her. "Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you Hinata," Shikamaru started, "how are you."

"I'm well, Shikamaru," she answered. He nodded and bided her goodbye for he was also doing something for the Hokage.

Hinata walked on and went to Naruto's apartment to find no one home. She sighed and walked out. "He must be on a mission," she said sad and low.

"Hinata-sama!" it was Sakura's voice and Hinata only smiled. "What are you doing here," Sakura was wondering. "Oh, I was hoping Naruto-kun would be home," Hinata stuttered a little. "Oh, I see," Sakura started and Hinata looked at her, "Naruto is on a mission in the Snow Country with Sasuke and Neji."

Hinata's eyes widen and then told Sakura, "I must be going, and I forgot something to do." She left in a hurry and Sakura didn't question it. "Naruto-kun…," Hinata said.

She ran to the gates of Konoha and went to where Naruto was. She knew if Naruto and Neji were together, there will be blood. She feared for Naruto's life, but she went to them thinking that she could do something. In truth though, she was only getting in the way but she was following her heart. She loved Naruto, and she knew somewhere deep within him, he loved her too, but was Hinata risking too much at this point? I mean, Neji loves her and will kill anyone if she gets hurt. Then comes in Naruto for he might love Hinata too, it's a wired love triangle that needs to be solved soon, or else someone is going to die.


	2. Stroke of Destiny Part 2

Stroke of Destiny (Part 2)

As Hinata ran further in the forest so she can be with Naruto, she had fallen into trouble. Mysteriously and unexpectedly the ANBU had follow her. Apparently Tsunade notice that Hinata went after Naruto since Sakura was to meet her teacher and that's when Sakura told her about Hinata. Originally, Hinata was supposedly to meet Tsunade and Sakura was suppose to be the messenger, but things got switched around.

Hinata stopped on the next branch she was about to jump on and looked at the ANBU who surrounded her. She was prepared to fight them; nothing was going to keep her away from Naruto! "Hinata-sama, please calm down and return quietly with us back to Konoha," it was Shikamaru's voice. Hinata stood her ground and refused to obey him. "I can't do that," she simply stated. Shikamaru sighed, "Hinata…don't make this anymore troublesome then what it already is. I don't want to command them to hurt you and take you back by force. As you know we were sent by Tsunade to capture you."

The wind blew; it was evident of how the tension felt between the prey and the predators. "I am the Mistress of the Hyuuga Family," she said with a fierce of anger in her once soft voice, "I will not stand down to anyone. I'm sorry Shikamaru, but I will disobey your orders and go to Naruto-kun." There was a smile across Shikamaru's face and he slightly let out a laugh.

This gave everyone questions; they continued to stare to see what the expert thinker was going to do next. "Alright Hinata, you win," he said with a laugh. They all stared at him.

"What do you mean," Hinata asked in her soft original voice.

"Well, for once I will disobey Tsunade's orders because I feel like something grander is going to happen on Neji's mission. I understand that you want to help Naruto because you love him, but you can't just be hasty and jump right in Hinata. You don't know what they're doing and if they could be battling right now. Tell me Hinata, if you saw them, what were you going to do? If I'm correct, Neji is also in love with you…is he not? If so, then you'll only create a problem instead of fixing something that was never meant to be fixed at the moment."

Hinata was stunned and shocked, she couldn't form the words to answer him. She only had a slight line of red across her face. The other ANBU saw that and smiled behind their masks. "Shikamaru…" she only stuttered out.

"Hinata, don't worry, you'll come with us. We'll make sure that everyone returns safely back home," he said to help her cheer up. Hinata only smiled and nodded.

After Shikamaru saw that, he commanded, "Tsunade will know that we have gone to the Snow Country; somehow she always know about things like this. However, as we go to the Snow Country I want everyone to be aware and Hinata don't be afraid to use the Byakugan. It will take us a while to reach it, so it's best to go there not so quick. If my theory is right, the real enemy won't attack Naruto, Sasuke, or Neji before their client would. Alright, let's go! Are we ready?"

Shikamaru looked around to see all of them nod and the joy on Hinata's face. She was going to see Naruto and maybe in the heat of the battle protect him, Neji, and Sasuke. Maybe she'll show them that she's not weak. After that, they all ran off in the distance of the forest.

During the mission, the gang walked in the snow and at a slow pace. Somehow their client had gotten his ankle twisted. "So you grew up here," Naruto asked to pass the time as they walked. "Yes," yes answered the client, Tyros.

"Do have some bounty on your hands or something Tyros," Sasuke ask in a cold glare at him. Tyros shivered at the glare; a glare that Sasuke has been giving him ever since they started the mission. "Yes," he quickly answered. "Then why are we helping you if you have a bounty? It's like sending us on a mission to help the wanted person escape," Neji implied. Tyros stopped, trying to stand on his own, but no luck. Neji didn't let him through for the client might himself again.

Something with Tyros was starting to become wired. All three ninjas sensed it too, clearly as if it was evident in a crime scene.

"Why don't we sit over there," Naruto pointed to a bunch of logs and rocks not to far from them. They all agreed and began to walk again. Neji pulled Tyros, forgetting about his twisted ankle. Maybe when they sit, they will soon find answers to this mission. Someone with a bounty on their hands shouldn't be escorted, so to speak, to a place. I mean it makes them look like they're in it too, for the bounty.

Neji started the conversation, "Explain the question I asked." Tyros began to lightly sweat. Maybe his cover was going to be blown soon. "The bounty I have is for the King here. If I get caught with it, then everything is goes wrong," he answered. "Tell us your relationship with the Snow County," Sasuke asked, giving another glare to him. "Why are you all questioning me," Tyros asked a little shaky.

There was then a certain noise that all of them heard. They all jumped up and stood on guard. Naruto protected Tyros this time but little did they know that they were being targeted now. The noise continued to ring throughout the forest. Some ninjas came jumping through the trees in an ambush, but Neji saw through the deception of the attack. As Neji dispelled the genjutsu, Tyros was plotting something against Naruto. But Naruto sensed this and quickly, he took the kunai from Tyros pointing it to the back of his neck. "Setting us up, were you," Naruto said. "You're the enemy, not the ones following us," Neji said. "I always knew something was wrong with this mission," Sasuke acted smart.

As they traded statements, they didn't notice that Tyros ran away. Neji used the Byakugan to find Tyros and he did. They followed Neji as they went after him. They went fast that they didn't know the trap that was lying in wait for the ninjas. As soon as Naruto's foot clashed with the ground, the trap sprung up, capturing all of them. It shocked them to be in this predicament as they all banged into each outer dude to the force of them being pulled within the net.

Then they saw their client Tyros standing in front of them and he jeered at them. "You three were coming on to me," he informed, "but you're not as smart as they say." Naruto then responded to that hastily, "You know nothing of us! I knew we couldn't trust you."

"Talk all you want blond, it's not going to do you any good," Tyros answered.

"You've captured them just like boss wanted," came in another voice.

"Yeah, Aidan," Tyros answered.

Then both smiled to one another and transformed into their real forms. They were both from the Waterfall Village as it said on their forehead protectors. "Let's go or else Boss will get angry at us," Aidan told his partner. "Wait, I hear something," Tyros responded and Aidan sighed.

He then went over to the bushes and Tyros bent over to check the noise. Then Tyros was caught by a punch from the female figure. All of them looked back to see Hinata. Naruto and Neji eyes widen; Sasuke could care less about her.

"Hinata," both Naruto and Neji said in unison.

She was then taken down by Aidan with his great speed. Hinata didn't see the blow coming from behind her. She was knocked out but managed to call Naruto's name instead of her cousins. They took her and the rest with them to their Boss place.

Shikamaru was hiding behind the trees and notice that Hinata had went without orders, and oh, was he pissed now.

However, she could handle herself but this was her destiny she was writing, not her future.


End file.
